Seed Of Evil
by jet magnus
Summary: When Sam wakes up in the Autobot medical ara he finds out that the destruction of the Allspark has planted somthing in him. 07 not ROTF complient


Transformers: Seed of evil

Summery: Wheb Sam wakes up in the Autobot medical ara he finds out that the destruction of the Allspark has planted somthing in him. (07 not ROTF complient

Disclaimer Not mine

* * *

Sam woke to find himself shackled to a repair table in the Autobot medical area.

"Sam," Ratchet prompted watching the teen struggle against the shackles holding him in place. "We have had to do this to stop you from harming anyone."

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded. He suddenly stopped, his voice sounded different. Ratchet sighed.

"Megatron wasn't killed at Mission City," the medic said shining a light into Sam's eyes. "The Allspark is punishing you for committing suicide."

"But you saw it with your own optics, you saw me push the Allspark into Megatron." Ratchet punched up a symmetric scan.

"That's what he led you to believe," he said. "The truth is that he'd already switched places with you through the cube."

"I don't understand Optimus," Bumblebee said as the two entered the medical area. "How could Megatron have made the switch without us noticing?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to discover," Ratchet said . "This change wouldn't have been any different if it had been you that committed yourself

Optimus," the commander looked down on his chief medical officer. "Well of course apart from him becoming you but the process would have been the same."

"Would he have had to be shackled to a repair table?" Bumblebee asked. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the medical area as Ratchet buried his head in is hands.

"Yes," was the simple reply. "We don't and wouldn't't know what the human mind would do with the power of the Transformers body."

"RATCHET!" Sam yelled as pain racked his body. Ratchet responded to the call but couldn't do anything. The boy seemed to be in traction as the human spine broke and a new metallic one formed in its place. Sam had visibly grown by about 15 feet. Ratchet could see the spark form then the chamber close over it. The changes progressed up his neck and down his legs. Ratchet knew that Sam was dead and Megatron had been using the human as cover. The ultimate deception, the ultimate cover. He knew the Allspark had made it's choice and chosen to allow Megatron to switch places with Sam.

"Sam you're…." Michaela was cut short whilst she caught her breath, "Megatron." Sam lent forward until his face was at her level.

"I am not the old Megatron," he growled. "I have been stuck between two bodies for so long that I knew one of us had to die."

"But you've changed," Bumblebee sighed, "You are no longer Sam Witwicky."

"But." Ratchet pointed out, "to the same credit neither is he totally a Decepticon."

"But he has…." Ratchet laughed at this failed attempt at a protest. Bumblebee tried again, "he has red optics."

"Granted," Sam said. "but I am willing to settle a ceasefire with Prime. My time between bodies has allowed me to consider my position. I may have the body

and voice of Megatron but I still have Sam's mind."

"Wait a minute," Blackout said flying low over the Grand Canyon. "Isn't that Megatron's signal?"

"What do you think?" Thundercracker growled, "Of course it is."

"But I thought that Megatron was…"

"It appears Megatron took the place of Samuel Witwicky." Starscream interrupted as he touched down and transformed. The laws of physics meant he couldn't transform in mid-air.

"Welcome my friends," Sam said using Megatron's voice to the full. Stood next to him was Optimus and behind them were Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Autobots," Blackout yelled opening fire on Bumblebee.

"Hold your fire," Starscream barked. "Until we learn of what our leader has planned." Optimus stepped forward.

"There will be no more Transformer-on-Transformer hostility," he said resting his hand on Megatron's shoulder. Ratchet stepped forward next, in his hand was a piece of paper.

"A peace treaty?" Starscream asked astounded the Megatron had degraded himself in settling the argument peacefully.

"We shall adopt and adapt the Autobot system," Megatron said as he calmly walked over to his team. "We are on the same team now," he whispered sharply into the seeker's left audio receptor.

"Decepticons disarm," Starscream barked, gaze still fixed on his leader. "I hope you know what you are doing," he muttered backing off slightly.

Optimus turned to Megatron.

"Sam," he said slowly going to one knee, "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this."

"Optimus," Megatron whispered facing his brother across the void. He took a look at the humbled Autobot. "Get up," he said stepping forward. "I want to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with these, our brothers."

"He's right," Barricade said walking towards the Autobots. Blackout felt his legs moving in that direction as well. Shortly followed slowly by Thundercracker.

"Not joining us Starscream?" Barricade patronised over the line before getting slapped on the head by Ironhide. "Dirty Autobot," he growled before Optimus had the chance to shush him. Starscream transformed and took off without answering.

"Protectors of the Autobots and our own race," There was rapturous applause from both sides. Optimus stepped forward.

"Let this be a lesson to us all," he said shaking Megatron's hand. "There shall be no more hostility between us. We are one race. The Decepticons shall take the military approach whilst the Autobots shall mix with humans as civilians."

"This is indeed a historic day in our lives," Megatron picked up the string. He turned towards Optimus and smiled. "Till all are one!" Optimus nodded, then as one the remaining Transformers chanted:

"Till all are one, till all are one."


End file.
